character_and_universe_profilefandomcom-20200214-history
Optimus Prime (Disambiguation)
Optimus Prime (オプティマス・プライム, Oputimasu Puraimu) is leader of the Autobots associated with bravery, self-sacrifice, and an indomitable fighting spirit, a warrior always ready to lay down their life to protect sentient life, no matter its form, throughout the multiverse. It may also refer to: "You just wanna go and die for the guy! That's leadership... or brainwashin', or somethin'." "No... that's '''Optimus Prime'." :—Crosshairs and Drift on their leader, Transformers: Age of Extinction. Characters * Optimus Prime - the Autobot Commander in the Generation 1 continuity family. ** The Optimus Prime clone - an astoundingly stupid idea of Megatron's from the episode "A Prime Problem". ** Optimus Prime - the despotic and psychotic commanding leader of all the evil Autobots in the "Shattered Glass" alternate universe. * Optimus Prime - the Autobot commander fire truck from ''Robots in Disguise. * Optimus Prime - Autobot Commander truck in the Unicron Trilogy. ** Optimus Prime, an Autobot commander killed by Unicron and sent into another dimension during the [[w:c:transformers:Armada (Dreamwave comic)|Dreamwave Armada comic]]'s "Worlds Collide" storyline. ** Optimus Prime, the evil Autobot from the Shattered Glass Unicron Trilogy. * Optimus Prime - a Spy Changer from the Universe series. ** Optimus Prime - the Autobot whose corpse was cloned and tortured by Unicron to create Nemesis Prime; this was also in Universe. * Optimus Prime - leader of the Autobots and last of the Dynasty of Primes from the live-action film series. * Optimus Prime - the young, inexperienced leader of an Autobot squadron from Animated. ** Optimus Prime - the evil Autobot renegade from an alternate universe in the Animated continuity. * Optimus Prime - the leader of the TransTech Autobots in TransTech. * Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots and member of the thirteen original Transformers in the Aligned continuity family. ** Optimus Prime Blaster - the Autobot Arms Microns who can also takes up the shape of Optimus from Prime. ** Optimus Prime - the leader of the Autobots in the Transformers: War for Cybertron from the Aligned continuity family. * Optimus Prime - the Supreme Autobot Commander brick-based being and Kreon from Kre-O. * Optimus Prime - the spring-loaded Autobot hero from the Bot Shots board game. * Optimus Prime - the Autobot leader from Cloud. * Optimus Prime Bird - Angry Bird transformed into an Optimus Prime facsimile in Angry Birds Transformers. * Optimus Prime - the Autobot-Wrestler from Battle Masters. * Domitius Major - the Maximal explorer from the 2005 IDW continuity who took up the mantle of "Optimus Prime" following the loss of his own memories. * Optimus Prime - the heroic Autobot leader from Cyberverse. Media with "Optimus Prime" in the title * Various titles named "Optimus Prime vs. Megatron" * Optimus Prime, the IDW comic book series. Not to be confused with... * Darkside Optimus Prime - the living embodiment of the darkness in Generation 1 Optimus Prime's mind. * Darkside Optimus Prime - the living embodiment of the darkness in the live-action film series Optimus Prime's mind who wants to destroy all Optimus Primes across time and space. * Darkside Optimus Prime * Ginrai, a Godmaster who uses a transtector body originally intended for Optimus Prime. * Nemesis Prime * Optimal Primal * Optimash Prime, heroic leader of the Autotots. * Sureshot, the European-market Generation 2 Autobot whose toy was released in North America as "Hero" Optimus Prime. * Other uses of the name "Optimus" * Other uses of the name "Prime" Additionally, Optimus Prime is not to be confused with the real-life persons: *Mr. Optimus Prime, a well-known Transfan and International Firefighter who legally changed his name to Optimus Prime. See also * ... Category:Disambiguation Pages